


girls just wanna have fun

by dame_de_la_chance



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Girl’s Night, LGBTQ Themes, Nonbinary Character, Slice of Life, all of odds exes are also now their friend, its just fluff really. minimal angst!, not a lot of straight people in this fic uwu, not sure what to tag this with tbh, odd is just very friendly., slumber parties, takes place between season 4 and evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame_de_la_chance/pseuds/dame_de_la_chance
Summary: Yumi and Aelita get invited to Milly and Tamiya’s bi-weekly slumber party. It’s a bit bittersweet.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	girls just wanna have fun

Yumi slips into her usual spot next to Aelita, absolutely exhausted. Ulrich glances up from the math homework he was trying to finish before his next class started. Jeremie has his nose buried in his English book. Aelita was crewing thoughtfully on her sandwich. Odd was getting seconds- she saw them flattering Rosa while she was in line.

“What’s up?” Ulrich asks, taking a bite of his apple. “How come you’re late?”

“I was taking an algebra test,” she says, groaning. “It took longer than it was supposed to, but I think I did alright.”

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Ulrich erased a bit of his homework. “Jeremie, I’m going to need you to explain to me sine, cosine, and tangent again after class.”

“No problem,” Jeremie mutters. His tray remains completely untouched as he flips the page.

“Hey! Yumi! Aelita!”

The two girls gave each other the side eye before turning in their seat. Milly and Tamiya were waving frantically, excited smiles on their faces as they rushed over.

“Something up?” Yumi asked.

“Yeah!” Milly smiled. “So, are you guys busy this weekend?”

“No?” Aelita regardes them with suspicion. “Why?”

“Well, wed like to formally invite you guys to a sleepover!” Tamiya does jazz hands. “Every other week we host one, and we invite all the girls in the school. Not a lot of people usually come, though- there’s a lot of people that don’t live in the dorms.”

“I’d love to come!” Aelita has stars in her eyes at the prospect. “This sounds like so much fun.”

Yumi hums. “I’ll see if I can’t sneak out of my house.”

“Awesome! It’s Saturday, 22:00 to Sunday, 10:00!” Milly gives them a bright smile. “See you then!”

The two race off, making a beeline towards Emily. Yumi and Aelita turn back in their seat, a thoughtful expression on Yumi.

“Wait, they do this every other week?” Yumi twirls the spoon in her hand. “How come we’ve never been invited?”

“They’ve been doing this for years,” Jeremie states. He sets his book down and crunches on a carrot. “It used to just be between them, but the past two years they’ve been inviting almost anyone.”

“Why haven’t they invited us before?” Aelita looks a little disheartened.

“Well, this is our first year not fighting XANA.” Ulrich’s tone is a bit somber. “We were usually really busy and, admittedly, kind of flaky. Everyone also thought we were in a cult.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Also, you were pretty new back then.” Jeremie shrugs. “New kid and weird kid. And Yumi lives off campus. But now you guys haven’t been pulling those weird disappearing acts, and I’m sure Odd’s probably vouched for you.”

“Odd?”

“Yeah, Milly and Tamiya are tight with them.” Ulrich twists his middle and pointed finger for emphasis. “They’re like siblings. If Odd says you guys have cleaned up your act or something, those two will take it to heart. They love them.”

Speak of the devil, Odd slams into their seat next to Yumi. “Guys! Rosa gave me two extra puddings!” They pick up both puddings and shove them in Jeremie’s face, who leans back in his chair. “Two! I’m telling you, I think she’s developing a real soft spot for me!”

“Yeah, cause all you ever do is compliment her, you fucking mouche!”

“Don’t be jealous!”

-

Saturday manages to come pretty quickly. Aelita waits by the stairs, patiently watching for Yumi to knock on the door so she can let her in. Their curfew was an hour ago, and after Jim’s done sweeping the hallways, he goes back to his room and almost immediately falls asleep.

Meaning, it’s very, very easy to sneak in and out of the dorms.

Yumi gives her usual three knocks and Aelita lets her inside. She’s got a small black bag on her shoulders, and she seems a bit nervous. Neither of them were ever really invited to sleepovers.

They make their way down the halls. It’s not hard to find Milly and Tamiya’s room- the lights are on. Most kids have learned Jim’s pattern by now, and if they hear footsteps, they’re quick to shut the lights off. Aelita quietly knocks on the door, checking her watch. Right on time.

“What’s the password?” There’s a couple of giggles. Aelita and Yumi glance at each other.

Yumi leans towards the door. “Let us the fuck in.”

“Please,” Aelita adds, as an afterthought.

“Yeah, that’s them.”

The door swings open. Milly stands in front of them, her pigtails missing, her cheeks red, and her pink nightgown still twirling from racing to the door. Tamiya gives an excited waver, her hair pushes into a bun and a handkerchief acting as a headband.

The girls are ushered in quickly. Yumi’s never been in their room before, save for the Teddygozilla event. She wipes away that thought and takes in the room.

It’s clear that two people live in here. Milly’s half of the room is neat and full of fairy lights. It’s has an aesthetic that matches Aelita, full of pink with a touch of magical. Tamiya’s half is messy, chock full of band posters, and there’s plenty of things that give off a ‘tomboy’ vibe.

Yumi thinks about some of her old CDs. She ought to donate them to Tamiya- she seems to have a pretty good taste.

“I’m glad you made it!” Milly’s smiling so bright her teeth are reflecting the fairy lights. “Come on, come on!”

She sits on the floor next to Tamiya and pats the rugged ground. They plop down next to here, and Yumi and Aelita take in a mental note of who’s here already.

Emily sits off to the side, munching on some popcorn mix. Julie and Sandra sat next to her, chatting about their terrible earth science test. Valerie and Tania are chatting away.

“Alright! I guess everyone’s here.” Tamiya hums. “Let the festivities commence!”

Milly glances at her phone while she speaks. “Alright, we’ve got a couple of movies, but I was hoping we could do out usual gossip circle first. Then we can play some games. I’ve got Monopoly, Valerie brought Scrabble, and Emily brought a couple of playing cards for poker. After that, I figured we could finish the night with a movie or two!”

“Gossip circle?” Yumi asks.

“The most important part,” Tania states, her expression serious. “You know, we talk about stuff.”

“Like how much we hate Sissi,” Julie chimes. The girls all chatter in agreement, which makes Aelita giggle.

“Or our crushes!” Sandra wiggles her eyebrows. Aelita could feel Yumi’s grimace.

A knock at the door startled them all. Milly and Tamiya send other a glance, and Milly quickly makes her way to the door. “Password?”

“I brought the pudding.”

“Oh!” She whips the door open. There, standing in their ugly pjs, is Odd Della Robbia themself, holding a bag of pudding. “Odd!”

“Rosa won’t even know what hit her.” They slip into the room with ease, finding a spot right next to Yumi and Emily. “Why, hello, hello!”

“Odd?” Yumi blinks a couple of times.

“The one and only.” They wink. “Man, I haven’t seen you guys here before.”

“You’ve been invited before?”

“Yeah, I come every time.” Odd pulls out a pudding cup and a spoon. “Since they started the tradition. I fucking love sleepovers. Never got to do them much in Italy.”

Yumi can’t find it in her to be too surprised. Odd, Milly, and Tamiya are pretty tight. Still, something in her stirs at the realization that only Odd was ever invited to these gigs.

“Man, where is everyone?” Odd hums, sucking on the spoon. “Feels empty.”

“Well, the group should’ve been bigger. Naomi is studying, Veronique is on a date, and Samantha moved away...” There’s a wince from Milly at Tamiya’s words, and both the younger girls and Aelita and Yumi glanced at Odd. Other than a sad look in their eyes, they didn’t comment.

“Is that usually all that come? You guys and them?” Aelita asks.

“We always invite others but hey, people get busy.”

Odd shrugs. “I always invite Laura, but she never comes.”

Aelita rolls her eyes. Still, she keeps her mouth shut.

“Now, what were we talking about before?” Odd tosses the cup into Milly’s trash can perfectly. Must come from practice. “You know I can smell gossip a mile away.”

“Crushes!” Sandra exclaims. “I’m in love with Xavier!”

Julie rolls her eyes. “Emilio is where it’s at.”

“I think Taelia’s pretty cute,” Emily offers, quietly. 

“I always invite her, too,” Odd mumbles.

“Come on, who’s everyone’s dream guy?” Tania pries, digging an elbow into Tamiya’s side.

“Well,” Milly began, “I’m a lesbian, so I’m not exactly qualified here, but if I had to pick a dude? Ulrich.”

“Ulrich,” Tamiya sighed dreamily.

“Ulrich,” Odd echoed in the exact same tone.

“Ulrich,” the rest of the girls chorused. Aelita laughed at Yumi’s rosy blush.

“Well, my vote’s on Jeremie!” Aelita cheerfully answers. “But I see the appeal.”

Odd waggles their eyebrows at Yumi. Yumi sends a glare back. Valuing their life, Odd decides to switch topics. “Alright! We’ve successfully invaded most everyone’s personal romantic relationships. Any other gossip we wanna share?”

“Sissi’s a bitch!” Julie shouts. Tania shushes her, then nods in agreement.

“I said gossip, not facts.” That gets a laugh.

“Laura Gauthier’s also kinda bitchy,” Emily admitted. “She’s so pretentious.”

“She’s so mean!” Julie huffs. “I complimented her dress the other day and she told me I look like I dress in the dark.”

“Yeah.” Milly sighs. “I tried to ask her for an interview and she called me a pleb! The hell does that mean?”

“Pleb, short for plebeian. One of the common people.” Sandra glances at everyone. “I’ve got photographic memory. Basically, she’s calling you dumb and basic.”

Milly’s blood boils. “What a witch!”

Odd hums. “I’m sure there’s a reason she acts the way she does.”

“You always complain about Sissi! What’s the difference between them?”

“You’re just sad you can’t get her to date you, huh?” Tania asks. She seems genuinely curious.

“Nope.” Odd shrugs. “I just think she’s neat.”

Everyone rolls their eyes. Tamiya giggles. “Code for I wanna get in her pants.”

“God! I hate hanging out with you guys!” They croon, dramatically placing a hand over their forehead. “Whatever! Screw romance! Let’s bust out that Monopoly board so I can cream you all again!”

“It’s not fair! You took economics!”

“That’s not why they won last time.” Emily stares Odd dead in the eye. “They cheated. I watched them steal a five hundred from the bank when no one was looking.”

Absolute chaos bursts. Yumi and Aelita share a glance, and exchange a small smile as Odd frantically tries to clam everyone down. “Woah! Woah!”

“Why didn’t you say anything during the game?”

“They were in so much debt I didn’t think it’d help them.”

“Hey!”

“Okay!” Milly claps her hands. “Let’s play a round. Julia, keep your eyes on Odd’s sticky hands. Literally, they’re sticky from the pudding.”

Odd flips her off. They toss a pudding at her head, which she catches. “Come on! Lets set up.”

-

It’s a very long, drawn out game. No one there is good with money except for Yumi. However, she got sent to jail way too many times, which began to make her wonder if the dice weren’t rigged. Yumi and Aelita has to team up, since their weren’t enough pieces, as did Tamiya and Milly.

It’s kind of weird, watching Odd interact with all the girls. They’ve dated some of them, like Emily, Tania, and Valerie. The others are too young, and it’s clear Odd sees them like little sisters.

It’s really a rite of passage within the school. Odd dates the girl, they break up because they’re absolutely insufferable, Odd cleans up their act, and they become friends. It’s strange and bizarre, but every single one of their exes eventually turned into a friend.

Odd managed to bankrupt half the people there. Unfortunately, too many taxes piled up, and Odd got kicked out. 

Aelita giggled when Julie saw them make eyes towards the bank and slapped them. 

Yumi and Aelita won, through Yumi’s sole cunning. Milly and Tamiya dubbed them finance queens, cursed the fact that they were older, but gave them a prize- the rest of the popcorn. 

All in all, pretty successful.

They turn on a movie, but at that point, it was four in the morning. The game took a long, long time.

The girls manage to fall asleep half way through. Tania’s the first to go, which Milly makes fun of, and then almost immediately falls asleep after. Tamiya follows, then Emily, then Sandra, then Julie, then Valerie. Yumi and Aelita lay side by side, watching the tv replay the movie again. Odd was next to Aelita, and they both could hear them munching away.

“Still eating?” Yumi rolls her eyes. “It’s six.”

“Breakfast!” They shoot her a wink that she almost isn’t able to see in the dark. Aelita laughs, soft.

“You do this every other weekend?” Aelita begins.

“Yep. I’ll make sure you get invited again.” Odd hums. “Though, I’m sure the girls will invite you themselves without much prompting. You guys are fun!”

“Don’t act surprised.”

“Oh, I’m not.” Odd munched on a bag of forgotten chips. 

“How’d you make time for them? It was always hard, juggling a personal life with, you know who in our lives...” Yumi doesn’t say this about Odd all that often, but, “I’m pretty impressed. You seem to be really good friends with everyone here.”

Odd moves deeper into their blanket pile. There’s a strange look that passes across their face, something a bit serious. It reminds her of the time they came out to the group as nonbinary, a smile on their lips and a joke on their tongue but a nervous gleam in their eyes. 

“It... wasn’t easy, I’ll say. I know we all had our... hardships from that asshole. I wasn’t as affected as any of you guys. I mean, during or being left in the aftermath. It never really effected me much. But during all that, this was always such a nice escape.”

Odd keeps their eyes on the ceiling. “It was hard being friends with you guys at the time. And that’s no ones fault. It’s just, the pressure of saving the world sort of made it hard for all of us to hang out without being in some sort of emergency. It was easy to fall into place with Milly and Tamiya. And it was easy to be with the other girls.”

They roll on their side. “I think you guys would have been really cool. But they were convinced we were all in a cult, or something. Some of the girls didn’t really like me around. But hey, I’m charming and annoying as hell, so they learned to deal.”

Yumi smiles. “Yeah, you sure are. But you’re a good friend.”

Odd slaps her shoulder. “Don’t get sappy on me now, Ishiyama!”

“We should do a girls night,” Aelita suggest. “I mean, I had a great time with everyone else, but Odd brings up a good point. Even now, it’s hard for us to all hang out with out having a ‘reason’. We should do something, just the three of us.”

Odd lights up. “Oh! I got some new make up we could try! I’ve been dying to style you, Yumi. I’ve got the perfect shade of red.”

Yumi sighs. “You know I’m not a fan of make up.”

“Aw! Just once! And if you hate it, I’ll renounce my position as make up artist in the theatre.”

Yumi laughs. “Fine, fine.”

Aelita smiles at her friends. It’s a nice change of pace. It’s nice being kids.


End file.
